1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a transmission mechanism, and more particularly, to a lock assembly transmission mechanism having therein a clutch device with which a ledge is selectively received in a compartment to allow an operating element to drive a latch so as to accomplish the purpose of locking and unlocking the door.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, activation and deactivation of an electrical lock assembly is based on the driving of a worm shaft driven by a motor. The rotation of the worm shaft then drives a plurality of gears of different sizes to accomplish the purpose of reducing the motor speed and altering the output direction of the motor spindle. Due to the provision of multiple gears, the manufacture cost of such an electrical lock assembly is high and the power consumption by the motor is large. Consequently, lifespan of the battery pack providing the necessary power for activating the electrical lock assembly is reduced.